Wireless communication systems, such as cellular telephone systems, have become common throughout the world. A wireless repeater or booster is a radio frequency (RF) device used to amplify wireless communication signals in both uplink and downlink communication channels, as illustrated in FIG. 1. The uplink channel is generally referred to as the direction from one or more user equipment (UE) 110 to a base station (BS) 120. The downlink channel is generally referred to as the direction from the base station 120 to the user equipment 110. For a wireless telephone system, the base station 120 may be a cell tower, and the user equipment 110 may be one or more smart phones, tablet, laptop and desktop computers, multimedia devices such as a television or gaming system, cellular internet of things (CIoT) devices, or other types of computing devices. The repeater 130 typically includes a signal amplifier 140 coupled between two antennas, a user-side antenna 150 and a service-side antenna 160. The user equipment 110 may be operating within a structure, while the repeater 130 may be located inside or outside the structure 170. The structure 170 may introduce signal losses that deleteriously affect the user equipment 110 and/or the repeater 130. In addition, constraints imposed by government agencies, industry standards, or similar regulatory entities may limit the amount of amplification (gain), the maximum output power, the output noise, and other parameters associated with the operation of the repeater 130. Therefore, there is a continuing need for improved wireless repeaters.
Reference will now be made to the exemplary embodiments illustrated, and specific language will be used herein to describe the same. It will nevertheless be understood that no limitation of the scope of the technology is thereby intended.